


You're His Celebrity Crush

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [47]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You're His Celebrity Crush

*The band’s first tour*

“So boys, any celebrity crushes?”

Ashton and Luke were both prepared with their answers, “Will Smith!”

Michael on the other hand wasn’t so simple, “D- no... C-no...W-no...”

Calum sat there laughing his ass off, “isn’t it y/n?”

Alexandra, their interviewer, was intrigued by the answer, “y/n? Really? You’ve gotta tell us why Mike!”

Michael figured he’d never really meet you so he might as well talk about it, “I mean, look at her! She is seriously so gorgeous, and her music is amazing! There’s so much depth to it!”

*The band’s album release*

Ashton tried fixing the camera while Calum was tweeting away about their twitcam. Luke just kept talking to the camera, unsure if anyone was actually watching yet, “until we’re sure that anyone is watching, I’m just going to talk about the first thing that comes to mind.” Little did he know, the camera was working just fine, and everyone was watching. You could see the moment the idea popped into his head, “I’ve got it! It’s this really fun trick that involves Michael and a phone!” Michael, who was now confused as to what this fun trick was, sat there making faces at the camera while Luke set up his phone with a speaker.

When everything was set up, Luke turned to Michael with a devilish smirk on his face, and then pressed play on his phone. As soon as the music started, Michael started giggling and flailing like a little fanboy. Ashton was cracking up, “can you see how much Michael loves y/n?” Michael spent the next three minutes of the song dancing and singing along to your song.

*Current album release*

Alex (the interviewer) sat there listening to the interview from years previous. When the celebrity crush topic came up, she knew it was something she would have to revisit in the interview that day. When the guys arrived at the studio they expected to talk mainly about performing for the Teen Choice awards, nobody had really asked about celebrity crushes lately. 

“All right guys, we had some of your fans tweet us questions during the week so let’s start with the first one from a fan who wants to know, ‘if you had to pick a celebrity to date, who would it be and why?’”

They all looked to Michael to answer first, “well it’s been the same since the band started, still y/n!”

She jumped at the chance to talk about this, “y/n still? Have you met her yet?”

Michael laughed and fixed his hat, “no, I haven’t but I’m hoping to someday, if I do, it’ll be pretty cool.”

*Two days later*

The boys woke up ready to go do another magazine interview and photo shoot. When they showed up, they were welcomed by what was an all too familiar face at this point.

As soon as Calum saw her he ran up for a hug, “Alex! What happened to the radio station!”

She wrapped her arms around him and then proceeded to give the other boys hugs, “well, since my fiance works here, I figured it would be fun to work here and conduct the interviews for the magazine! And speaking of fun interviews, I just finished one up with y/n, if you guys want you can go through that door over there and meet her.”

Michael started sweating and stammering, “Y/n is h-here? Like - here as in.... here?”

He started walking in the other direction, he was going towards the door, but Calum grabbed him and spun him around, “let’s just go say hi mate!”

You were going to leave soon, so you ended up coming out of the interview room while they were still arguing outside.

As you walked up, they were all turned in the other direction, but you couldn’t resist saying hi to them, “Hi there!”

They all turned towards you, everyone said hello, except Michael, who still seemed a bit starstruck. 

You smiled and hugged them, “it is so great to meet you guys, I’ve heard your music and it is just amazing.”

Michael hugged you lightly, “this is so cool, I love your music.”

Alex stood there smiling, “well, we can do the photo shoot first, we just need separate shots for today, Calum is up first!” 

As the photo shoot started, you decided to take this chance to talk to Michael, you really didn’t have anywhere to be. The two of you sat there for two hours talking about anything and everything. He talked about how much he missed home, and you told him how you dealt with it. It was like every question he had, you had an answer to, and vice versa. The two of you discussed music, and touring, and even the most random things like how you like your coffee. When it was finally his turn to take pictures he got up from his chair, “so, this was really cool talking to you, uh, what are the chances I can get your number, you know, just in case we’re ever in the same town again?” You flashed him a brief smile and then put your number into his phone, “I think we’re actually going to be in the same town next week according to our schedules, so call me when you’re free.”

When you checked your phone an hour later you saw that Michael had tweeted about you.

@ Michael5SOS: Just met y/n before a photo shoot, dreams do come truuuuuue


End file.
